Guess Who?
by HarryPotterGirlForever
Summary: Bit of a mystery story! Well, for lily anyway, I'm guessing you'll be able to tell who it is pretty easily. When Lily gets letters from a secret admirer, she is overwhelmed by curiosity and completely forgets the obvious suspect... please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this fanfic, I hope you'll like it!**

**I don't really have anything else to say really except review please! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything. Otherwise I'd be charging you to read this ;)**

* * *

Pansy was swinging her legs absentmindedly, perched on the end of her bed and chatting animatedly to Lily, her room-mate and closest friend.

"Don't you get it? He signed it with an anagram in case someone saw it, which means he's _embarrassed_ by me! I can't believe him!" she stated furiously, gesturing to the letter on the floor by her bed. Lily sighed and put her pencil down, accepting at last that she wasn't going to get any homework done while Pansy was ranting.

"Pansy, don't you think you're making a big deal out of nothing?" she asked carefully, fully aware that even a small comment like this could completely enrage her friend when she was in this fragile state. Pansy turned to lily, her face a mask of horror at this latest suggestion.

"Are… Are you implying that I'm… Overreacting?" she asked, acting like this was the worst possible accusation. And to Pansy, it was. Lily immediately shook her head, shrinking back in fear. "N-n-no! Of course not… I just meant, umm…" Lily searched desperately for an answer, but nothing sprang to mind. _Typical_, she thought. _My mind abandons me when I need it most._

Pansy stood up slowly and was menacingly making her way across the room to Lily, still cowering in the corner, when Lily was saved by the arrival of their other roommate and good friend, Theresa Kettleburn. Theresa was really into animals and told everybody that she was going to teach Care of Magical Creatures when she left Hogwarts. In fact, her whole family seemed nuts about animals.

"Theresa! My saviour! Please, please calm Pansy down!" Lily cried out as soon as her friend entered the room. Theresa rolled her eyes. This was a regular occurrence in their dorm. "Pansy, what did she do _this_ time?" she asked in an extremely bored-sounding voice. "and be quick about telling me, because I only came up to fetch my History homework. Me and Remus are having a 'study date' and I can't be late!" she cried, ending excitedly. Pansy turned to Theresa, Lily forgotten, and glared as hard as she could.

"You're having a _date_ with Remus Lupin!? MY Remus Lupin!?" she whispered intimidatingly, walking slowly towards Theresa, who raised her hands in front of her defensively. "Now Pansy, you're not the _only_ one who likes him, you know. And it's not a _date_, it's a _study_ date! But look, you need to control your anger!" she said calmly, watching Pansy closely to see if she would strike out at her.

Pansy rolled her eyes like she had heard that a hundred times. Which in fact, she had. "Oh please, date, study date, they're the same thing! And I may not be the only girl who loves him, but I love him the _most_!" she said triumphantly. Theresa snorted and exclaimed out as loud as she could, "I love Remus Lupin the most!" just as the door to their dorm swung open again and Padme swaggered in. Padme was the fourth and final member of their room, and she was the only one who they were not friends with. This was mainly because of her enormous attitude, her I'm-better-than-you arrogance and just general unpleasantness. So, when Padme opened the door, Theresa's exclamation was carried outside and heard by everyone in the common room. All of the girls in the dorm, excluding Padme of course, who was looking bewildered as she had no idea what was going on, groaned and Theresa buried her head in her hands.

"I'm ruined! _Ruined_, I tell you! I bet Remus was in the common room and he heard that, and now he'll hate me forever!" she cried out, tears already falling out of her wide eyes. Lily ran over and put a comforting arm round her friend's shoulders.

"Theresa, they'll have no idea who said that. Remus won't know it was you!" she smiled at her friend, who swallowed and attempted to smile back. "D-d-do you think so?" she asked hesitantly, glancing over at the now closed door. "What if he comes up and asks who it was that shouted that?" she asked, tears forming in her bright blue eyes again. Lily looked helplessly at Pansy and gestured to Theresa, mouthing 'Help me out here' at her friend. Pansy rushed over and grasped Theresa's hand in her own. "There was probably no one even in the common room. Don't worry, I'm sure no one will have heard or if they did, they won't care." She soothed.

Suddenly, someone coughed from behind them. Theresa's looked round straight away, worried that Remus might've somehow got up to their dormitory. However, it was just Padme. She was looking annoyed.

"I _am_ still here you know! And if you were wondering, the common room was packed when I went through. I had to practically push my way past everyone to get up here!" she smiled smugly, and continued, "A lot of them were boys; I think they were there to see me." Lily's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would they have been there to see _you_?" she asked, puzzled. Padme did one of her typical eye-rolls and placed her hands on her hips. "Because they were probably wanting to ask me out, Duh!" she cried indignantly. "I mean, do you pay attention to my life _at all_!?" she asked.

"Well we might, if you paid attention to ours…" Pansy replied. "Anyway, what happened to Derek? I thought he was your boyfriend…" Padme immediately frowned, glaring at Pansy. "Well… we broke up. So, naturally, everyone else is queuing up to ask me out first. I've already had to turn down 5 boys! Can you believe it? I can't…" Padme continued in one of her classic rants about how amazing she was, while the other 3 girls turned to each other. Theresa was, once again, close to tears.

"See? Apparently there were loads of people in the common room. I'm ruined, I tell you!" and with that, Theresa flopped onto her bed, face-down. Lily and Pansy glanced at each other nervously, unsure of how best to comfort their distraught friend.

Lily whispered to Pansy, "I'm going to go see what's happening in the common room. You know, whether people are talking about it…" and with that, Lily silently escaped out of the dorm and down the stairs into the common room.

As soon as Lily arrived at the bottom of the stairs, several people rushed over, bombarding her with questions.

"Who was that, that shouted?"

"Was it you; do you love Remus?"

"Were they talking about Remus Lupin in our year or Remus Thompson in second year?"

Lily waved away all of the questions, instead making her way over to Sirius, who stood alone in the corner, watching her amusedly. She marched over, flipping her bright red hair out of her eyes as she did so. "Black, where is Remus?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. Sirius grinned and looked mock indignant. "So you'll call Remus by his first name but I'm just 'Black'? What did I do!?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You lost the right to be called by your first name when you and Potter put that exploding firecracker in my butter beer last week, Black." She explained frostily. Black merely grinned again. "But come on, wasn't it romantic when it spelled out 'Will you go out with me?' in the air?" he asked, flashing Lily his most charming smile that made most girls faint. But not Lily. "Black, tell me: Is Remus in the room or not?" she asked through gritted teeth. Black nodded at the portrait hole.

"No he's not, love, he's still waiting in the library for Theresa." He winked. "Luckily for you, he didn't hear the little outburst from your room earlier. However, he may be finding out soon…" and with that, Sirius Black stood up and made his way to the boy's dorms. Lily growled in frustration and ran back to her room.

"Theresa it's ok! Sirius didn't hear, but I think Black just threatened me!" Immediately, Pansy and Theresa rushed over to Lily and made her tell them everything.

"So he didn't actually _say_ he would tell Remus, but he said 'He may be finding out soon!' and just left before I could say anything!" Lily finished. Theresa was looking very worried and asked timidly, "So what should I do now?" Pansy smiled reassuringly at her. "I say, just meet him in the library and pretend like nothing happened. We'll make sure he doesn't find out!" she said grandly, puffing her chest out and putting her hands on her hips. Theresa nodded and rose unsteadily to her feet. Then she took a deep breath, composing herself, and pushed open the door and went downstairs.

"Oh, poor Theresa. It's so unlucky Padme had to choose _that_ moment to come in!" Lily sighed. "I hope no one tells Remus…"

Pansy looked over at her friend, who was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Don't worry Lils, we could pretend it was a dare or something. It'll be fine. You'll see."

* * *

**A/N Ooh, drama! And this isn't even the main plot! Oh well, we'll get there. Please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey again! Thanks for everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Will you do it again this time?**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, you know the drill. I don't own the original characters, only the ones I made up… (The ones I made up are Padme, Theresa and Pansy. And maybe some more later…?)**

Theresa walked into the library very cautiously. Although her friends had done their best to reassure her, Theresa was still worried that Remus had heard, or would hear soon. This school was a _nightmare_ for gossip. Theresa turned round a corner of books and gasped.

James was in need of a clever person's help. His preferred choice would of course have been Lily, but since she was the reason he needed someone clever in the first place, she was hardly an option. So, he had settled for another of the cleverest people in school; Remus Lupin. Who just happened to be one of James' closest friends. This was why James now found himself in the library with Lupin. He had protested about doing it in the library, but in the end, he had to agree.

_James entered the common room, saw Remus Lupin sitting with a book by the fire and immediately went over to him. "Seriously, mate, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Remus rolled his eyes._

"_Why didn't you just use the Marauder's map to find me?" he asked, frowning at his friend's stupidity. James winced. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Anyway, I think padfoot was using it to spy on Crystal Clearwater." He replied. Remus groaned. _

"_Don't tell me he's still going after her? Doesn't he realise he has _no_ shot with her? I mean, he is as hopeless about girls as you are sometimes, prongs…" Remus trailed off after seeing James narrow his eyes. "Anyway," he said hurriedly, anxious to change the subject. "What did you want me for, prongs?" James looked confused for a moment, before remembering the reason he had sought out his friend. _

"_Ah yes! I am in need of a little lady help, and I thought 'who better to come to then the ladies' man himself, Sirius Black?'" Remus frowned. _

"_Don't you mean 'Remus Lupin'?" he asked, confused. James looked up at him and laughed. "Ahahaha! You, a ladies' man? That'll be the day!" James continued to laugh heartily for a few more seconds, during which Remus sat there patiently. Once James had finished, Remus continued. "Well if you wanted Padfoot, why were you looking for me?" he asked. James' eyes lit up._

"_A-ha! That, my dear werewolf friend," James was then interrupted by Remus' frantic shushing, before he continued. "That is why I am here! I was originally going to go to Paddy, but then I realised I would need someone clever, not just someone who has experience. So I thought to myself 'Who better to ask than the clever man himself, Remus Lupin?'" James finished there, looking proud of himself for finally finishing his tale. But Remus was still a bit ticked off. _

"_So Sirius is the ladies' man, and I'm just the 'clever one'? Anyway, what do you need a clever guy for?" James smiled smugly_

"_That is for me to know and… And for you to find out now." He replied, not sounding quite as mysterious as he'd have liked. "So as you can probably see, my tactics for getting Lily so far have proved ineffective." Remus snorted. His efforts to 'win her heart' had been less than ineffective. She now hated him! James narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to know the plan or not?" he asked icily. Remus nodded gingerly._

"_So I have come up with a new plan! And this one is better than the others and I am sure it will win her heart!" he announced. Remus raised an eyebrow._

"_And what is this mysterious plan?" he asked, intrigued despite himself. James grinned. "That is where you come in! I've thought and thought for a new plan, and then I came up with a great one: To ask you for advice!" Remus' jaw dropped. This wasn't at _all_ like James. After a few seconds of stunned silence, James laughed. "Ha! Only kidding! Like I would need your help! No, I have it all figured out. I am going to send Lily love letters!" Remus sighed. This was not the first time James had decided to do this. "Prongs… That didn't work the last 7 times you tried it, what makes you think it will work now?" _

_James smiled knowingly. "Well that is what makes this plan so different from the others! Now, can we talk somewhere more… private?" Remus hesitated. He wasn't sure that it was a good idea to get involved with James and Lily, but he could hardly refuse one of his best friends. "Ok." He finally relented. "Meet me in the library later?" James shook his head. _

"_The library? No way! What if Lily is there?" James argued. Remus sighed._

"_Well I have some homework I need to do. So we either meet in the library, or we don't meet at all. Your choice." He may be his best friend, but sometimes Remus had to be responsible. His homework wouldn't do itself. James thought for a moment, weighing up the options in his head. He didn't want to go to the library, what if someone saw him there? But on the other hand, James really needed help with his letters… _

"_Fine. Meet me there later." He said in the end. "You'd better be helpful…" he muttered before stalking off upstairs._

So that was how James now found himself in the library with Remus. They had been pouring over a piece of parchment James had written earlier, and Remus had his quill out.

The boys had been talking in very low voices, but they immediately stopped as someone walked round the corner. Remus spared her a quick glance before turning back to the parchment. He suddenly realised who he had seen, and jumped up, turning round at the same time to greet the new arrival. "Theresa! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about tonight, and… Well James really needs my help and… I'm sorry!" he blubbered at the girl in front of him. Theresa folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. _Great_, he thought. _Now Theresa probably hates me._ "I'm sorry!" he tried again, but Theresa merely marched back the way she had come.

Theresa was mad at herself. As soon as Remus had acted so… apologetic… the reasonable part of her mind shut down as she was overcome with emotion. _He was so nice…_ she thought dreamily. _Helping his best friend out like that… And so smart as well, he always does his homework on time…_ So while she was busy thinking about that, the only part of her brain left to do other things was the idiotic side. So of course, she had to go and act mad. He'd probably gotten mad at her as well and would never forgive her! Theresa groaned. She had made such a mess of things today.

James patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, I'm sure she wasn't _that_ mad." He smiled reassuringly. Remus shook his head and turned back to the parchment. "Let's just focus on one thing at a time." He said glumly. James nodded. "So I was thinking I could just use an anagram…" he began uncertainly. Remus snorted. "An anagram!? You do remember how clever Lily is, don't you? She'll see through that in a heartbeat." James sighed and muttered an agreement. "However…" Remus continued, "You've got the right idea there. Maybe you could use the same initials? For example: John Peterson." James shrugged.

"Do you think that will work?" he asked. Remus nodded. James was happy for Remus to work it all out; after all, that was why he had sought him out. But he wanted the letters to still have a hint of _him_, even if you couldn't tell. Was just initials enough? Or was he being too picky?

"I think it should probably work." Remus said. "Are you happy with John Peterson, or do you want to think of another name?" he asked. James thought for a moment.

"John Peterson is fine." James turned to the first letter. "What do you think of the letter itself?" he asked. Remus scanned the parchment quickly then nodded in approval. "Yes, very good! That should be ok for a first letter." James grinned.

"So does that mean we can deliver it now?" he asked excitedly. Remus got his wand and muttered an enchantment over the letter, sealing it closed. "is that enough of an answer?" he asked, grinning as well. James snatched the letter form Remus' hand and ran off to the Owlery. The time had come.


End file.
